


Farewell

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Community: angst_bingo, Community: kinkbingo, Community: love_bingo, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Rough Sex, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: _'saying goodbye'_ @ love_bingo | _'waking up in bed alone'_ @ angst_bingo | _'sex in shower'_ @ kinkbingo
> 
> Also, inspired by a cold shower. xD

The water is a bit hotter than she prefers, but she doesn't bother to fix it. For once, Rose can appreciate the burn, wants to be scalded and cleansed of... everything. For a moment she stands with her face upturned to the water spray before turning and resting her forehead against the cool tiles opposite of the water, humming lightly at the difference in temperatures. She's almost decided that she should start cleaning herself until she senses, rather than hears, the curtain slide open. 

Rose closes her eyes, not wanting to look; already knowing who it is. Long, thin fingers touch her shoulder lightly, uncertainly. Glowing arms slip around her waist, a body pressing against hers - Rose holds her breath. A soft breath breathes out over her shoulder, making her shiver. Bringing her arms up, she uses them to pillow her face against the wall to try and hide behind her pale arms as a pointy chin rests on the top of her head. There's only so much she can take, so many boundaries she's willing to cross and things she wants to conquer, but this isn't one; not even close to one.

Kanaya's lips against the nape of her neck make her hiss, the sound barely audible over the running water, and the troll hesitates, for a moment. Regardless, her tongue lashes out at the spot, tip dragging against it lightly. Rose doesn't protest again, just remains still, trying not to feel -- as if that's actually possible in this situation. Claws drag against her stomach, over her hip. Teeth drag across her shoulder, lips sliding over the scrapes. It's all sensory, all feeling - too much of both.

Long fingers slide up her body, coming to rest on her breasts, nails dragging gently over her nipples. Gritting her teeth, Rose attempts not to make a sound, but when the action is repeated, feather light grazes of fingertips following, she gasps. Even though it's too late, she clenches her jaw and scolds herself for failing to remain silent. Whether or not the other woman heard it, which she was certain she had, Kanaya does not visibly pause or acknowledge it. Instead she pinches at the pink nubs now precariously perched between her forefingers and thumbs. Getting no outward reaction to it beyond a small shiver, she twists the bits of flesh, making Rose jerk like a puppet on a string. 

Still, no sound falls from Rose's throat. If there's only one thing she can manage to reign control over unopposed, it will be over her own voice, even as she feels tumultuous heat pooling between her thighs. Then something thick and slimy runs against her ass, sliding from hip to hip in a U-pattern beneath her ass and then up her crack and she doesn't think it's fair. Not fair, any of it. Kanaya's whispering words against Rose's skin but she tunes her out; wills her ears not to listen, not that that's possible either. Rose acutely becomes aware of how little control she has over the things in her life, including, rapidly, her own body.

"Rose... Please..." she catches over the water.

With a rare sense of true defeat, the blonde shifts her legs, spreads her feet apart, lifting a foot onto the rim of the tub, and pushes her butt back, pushing Kanaya back slightly with the new position. When she settles, claws slide up her arms, fingers reaching for her wrists and pulling them free so Kanaya can hold pale hands up against the wall. The steam from the water is too hot all of a sudden as that strange slimy thing moves down from her lower back to her inner thighs, flicking back and forth, sticking and unsticking against skin as it moves. She hates herself for shuddering the way she does; hates how dry her throat has gone.

It creeps higher up, working up her thighs like a strange tongue until it's no longer at her legs anymore and Kanaya groans softly, beautifully, against the back of Rose's head. Rose hiccups with the effort she puts in to not reacting to the slimy appendage caressing her clit for a moment before sliding into her, impaling her in a way she knows she shouldn't enjoy because, because, because this isn't right, nor fair. White fingers tighten on her wrists as Kanaya shudders with the effort to allow the blonde to adjust before her willpower drains and Rose squeaks through her teeth as she's pushed forward hard, just barely able to keep her footing. There's nothing gentle about the way Kanaya moves against her and Rose feels too full below to remember how to breathe correctly anymore.

It takes some doing, but she doesn't beg, though the words tickle her mouth and tongue, burn her lips - still too sensory, all of it. She's bitten through her bottom lip before the first sound escapes her - a pitiful moan falling from bloody lips. Kanaya slams into her harder at the sound, the motion animalistic and it hurts - hurts in that good way the blonde denies she likes until she's screaming in pleasure against it. Her wrists hurt where the troll has a deathgrip on them and her forehead bangs into the wall every now and then as they move.

She's shoving her hips back, cursing now sharply, her words clear and measured before she lets them fall. Fingertips press desperately into the tiles but there's nothing to hold onto and if Kanaya wasn't holding her wrists, Rose would have fallen over a long time ago. She manages not to beg still, just barely, but does tell off Kanaya in clipped words, blood running down her chin, forehead aching dully.

"Fuck. You." she pants, fingers scrambling desperately again with a new thrust, the angle changing as the thing inside of her - the thing so very much apart of the other woman but still completely foreign and strange to her - twists and moves. It presses against her cervix and g-spot all at the same time and what-the-ever-loving-fuck? "Fuck. You." Rose repeats, throat raw with panting.

Then it happens, Kanaya comes with a growl, sharp teeth biting into the flesh of her arm as she slams Rose forward into the wall all the way flush, lifting her slightly in the process. Hot liquid fills her up so much and so suddenly that she shudders and spasms and begs -- begs because she's trapped and coming and it feels so good -- begs for Kanaya never to stop, and hates herself for giving into such a primal urge. But she will stop. Has to. They have to go separate ways soon, and just as well, Rose dimly tries to tell herself as white hands become gentle again, moving over her over-sensitive skin and pulling her close.

A tongue laps at the blood on her arm; Rose hisses.

*

She awakes the next morning to an empty space on the bed beside her where Kanaya should be; her pillow cool to the touch. Her lips tremble a sigh, fist clenching and touching the skin over her heart in pain. Kanaya was gone, possibly left before dawn - maybe with a final kiss on her forehead before she departed.

A note sits atop the pillow and with a hesitant tremble of her hand, she manages to pick it up between her forefinger and thumb, sure it will crumble before she can read its parting words.

_Rose  
While I Enjoy Your Flair For The Theatrics  
Would It Not Be Simpler  
To Outright Ask Me To Fuck You Senseless  
Instead Of Waiting Until I Have To Go Out Of Town  
And Guilt Me Into Doing It  
See You In Three Days  
Love  
Kanaya_

Lips twitching at the corners, Rose presses the note to her bosom as if it simply reads, _'Farewell'_.


End file.
